


Severus Snape and The Changing Of The Future

by Rubiix_Cube



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Young Severus Snape, and magic light that hurts you variety, arr there be cursing, dumbles, it depends on how angry i am by the time i start writing, lily - Freeform, maybe some bashing of the marauders, not sure how much, of the swearing variety, redo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiix_Cube/pseuds/Rubiix_Cube
Summary: After being attacked by Voldemort's weaponized familiar, instead of being sent to rot in Hell for his crimes, Severus is thrown back in time by Fate, Fortune and Death as a sort of "second chance" to have a happier, more peaceful life.But, as we all know, very few things can be described as "peaceful" when Severus Snape is involved, especially seeing as he basically lives under Murphy's Law.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at some marauder era scrapbook thingies on tumblr and for some reason my brain demanded that I do this. Probably because I just wanna see my Snakes happy. 
> 
> So, here ya go. 
> 
> Also, I own nothing besides my overactive imagination.

Severus expected to come to surrounded by hellfire and demons, with the sound of screaming in the distance. 

Instead, he got soap suds choking him, which felt almost the same as hellfire at the moment, he thought, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, he wasn't really sure what the difference between them and demons was, anyway, and an oddly resonating " _Remember who your real friends are_ ," in his ears. 

His mind caught up to the situation and reflexes gained from years of fighting kicked into action. He summoned his wand from wherever it had gotten off to and threw up a reflective shield. Casting  _Liberacorpus,_ he twisted in midair and landed on his feet. Pointing his wand at the Marauders who were now covered in boils, sporting teeth almost quadruple their normal length, dancing wildly or laughing uncontrollably, he cast _Nec Motus_  and all three froze, while Remus looked on worriedly. 

Severus fixed the entire group with a glare that had knocked the most unruly students back into place and had made grown men cry. He was pleased to see a tremble even through the _Nec Motus_. 

"Listen up, and listen well. I am done being a punching bag for you pompous idiots. What's going to happen from now on, is that you are going to take your third rate insults and piss-poor excuses for pranks and your Merlin-knows-how awful attitudes and leave me the Hell alone. Understand? Good. The spell will wear off in about ten minutes and after that you are free to be imbeciles for as much as you like, as long as it not in my presence."

Flicking his wand, he healed the cut on James's cheek and summoned his bag. After a quick check that everything was still there, and gathering what was not, he turned purposefully toward the castle and stepped quickly and silently through the crowd that had parted like the Red Sea for Moses. 

He caught sight of the incredulous look on Lily's face and almost hesitated. 

_Remember who your real friends are._

Instead of the usual smiles and laughter that accompanied the memories of her, he saw her drifting away during their Second, Third and Fourth Years, her disapproval of most of his actions and the cold, hard rejection with which she had turned down his repeated apologies. He remembered how she'd turned to James, who'd made it his business to torment Severus for merely existing. He remembered how happy she'd been without him. 

He passed by her without so much as a backward glance. 

* * *

Severus knew people were talking about him. That was common after he'd been the butt of some joke. What surprised him was that this time, they were...impressed. Nonetheless, he shook it off and headed for the dungeons like a man on a mission. And he was. He promised himself he would get away from the stupid wars and manipulative masters and the assholes that made up the army on either side. 

_Remember who your real friends are._

He was getting out. And he was taking his friends with him. 

That, of course, required him to know who his real friends were. 

There were Lucius and Narcissa, who'd mother-henned him almost more than Poppy and Minerva combined. The pair was as close to proper parental figures as he'd ever gotten and he adored them just as much as they adored him. Unfortunately, being six and four years older than him, respectively,meant both had already graduated and therefore were unreachable during school time, besides letters. He'd have to find a way to discourage them from integrating themselves in his Inner Circle without making it seem as though he was directly opposing them. 

Lost in his thoughts, he kept up his stride, letting his feet take him wherever they wished to go. 

_Remember who your real friends are._

He went over those at the top of his mental list and decided he'd deal with the Death-Eaters-in-training first. 

The Auror-to-be and the Wizengamot's worst nightmare could wait until their study group on Friday. 

Plan cemented into his mind, he started thinking about how long he was taking to reach the dungeons and realised that he had made it to the dungeons, through the Common Room and into his dorm where he was pacing back and forth in front of one of the two he wanted to see. 

Turning to the other two occupants of the room, he snapped out an order. 

"Find Regulus and bring him here as quickly as possible."

At that, both hastened to do as told and Severus continued pacing. 

The room's other occupant seemed highly amused. 

"You're tetchy today. Need a smoke or something? Coffee? To get laid?"

_Remember who your real friends are._

The last time Severus had seen Evan Rosier, it was in a picture in the Prophet announcing that he'd been killed by Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody while resisting arrest. 

It had been one the first few raids either had been on, and or was supposed to be a simple in-and-out affair, but someone had notified the authorities and instead of meeting an unguarded warehouse housing Ministry goods, they met a force of Aurors with a team twice as big as theirs and intent to ruin the Dark Lord by taking his followers. 

The pair always had each other's backs, in and out of battle, but the chaos had split them up, seeing Severus facing Fleamont Potter and Andalay Prewett, and Evan against Mad-Eye Moody, Crystal Clearwater and Ariel Fortescue. 

Lucius had half dragged Severus to a point outside the Anti-Apparition wards while both tossed curses at any Auror who crossed their paths. Cartwright was supposed to have done the same with Evan, but neither made it out alive. 

"And yesterday, an Aztec goddess in a dunce cap and stockings bearing gifts of coffee rained down blessings upon all Grindylows in Britain."

At this point, the blonde had gone from amused to straight-up cackling. Of all the things that could have caught Severus's attention...  

"What the fuck, Evan?" he asked the other boy, who had no time to answer because, at that moment Avery and Mulciber deposited Regulus Black in the dorm and walked right back out. 

Distracted by the arrival of his other friend, he stopped pacing. 

"Good. Now that you're both here, how do you feel about murder?"

"Sev...are you feeling okay?"

Regulus and Evan exchanged worried looks. 

"Test any botched potions lately?"

"I'm fine and no. Now answer the damn question."

"I'm not particularly keen on it," Regulus stated. 

"Depends on who's getting murdered," Evan said. 

"Innocents. Children. Unarmed men and women. _Entire families._ "

Evan's face twisted and he shook his head. 

"No. They don't deserve that."

"And robbery? Rape? Torture? Being tortured?"

He noted that both boys turned slightly green, apparently disgusted. He wasn't surprised though. Regulus, had turned his back on Voldemort after finding out his plans. Evan had died before Voldemort had a chance to introduce him to the disgusting, depraved side of things. 

"I've spoken with my grandfather. And gentlemen, what I've found out is that we've been lied to. This Dark Lord cares nothing for his followers. Nothing. He cares nothing for power or glory or knowledge. Not unless it goes directly to him. He revels in these horrific acts and he lets his Death Eaters suffer for it. They get nothing but hatred and scorn and pain. They are forced go lay down their lives, their reputations, those they love for him to step on and toss about like ragdolls. And so Merlin help me, _I will not put my skills, my power, my magic, my freedom or my life down for a_ _ **hypocrite**!"_

His magic was reacting to his anger and his control was slipping. 

He grasped onto his Occlumency shields and forced himself to channel his anger into keeping those up instead. 

Both of his friends were staring at him, horrified, but whether it was over the extremely rare lack of control or the lies that had been fed to them since they were young, he couldn't tell. 

And when he spoke again, his voice was hard and he had to try his best not to growl the words. 

"His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, he was born to Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Senior, a muggle. This is their Dark Lord, and he is no pureblood. I thought that I wanted what he promised and after hearing what I've heard and knowing what I know, hearing his name sickens me. I no longer wish to follow him; do you?"

He let them take in the information, let them process it. Watched the hatred and disgust swirl through their eyes, and though he wasn't using Legilimency, both were projecting their feelings of betrayal and hurt so much that he might as well have been. 

He was waiting for an answer when Regulus looked at him. 

"And what if this isn't true?"

Having expected the question, he reached for his bag and pulled out a vial of clear liquid which he then pressed into Regulus's hand. 

"Veritaserum. If you like, I'll take it, and we can do this all over again."

"So, you just carry truth serum around?"

"Always be prepared."

Regulus handed it back and to the surprise of all involved, started to laugh. 

"Sweet Circe, he was right. Sirius was right."

"Kindly refrain from mentioning that mutt in my presence, if you would."

"Well, then," Evan started, "Where do we go from here?"

Severus started to pace again. 

"First step, secure our futures. We're Slytherins, so the only way most anyone outside the Ministry, which is run by mostly Death Eaters or Riddle, who wasn't a Slytherin themselves would hire us would be to just never mention our House. And of course, seeing as that's all anyone ever talks about after hearing we went to Hogwarts, that will will be an issue. Which leaves two options. The first is to be unemployed and none of us will agree to that, so it's really only one. Get the fuck out of Britain. I suggest either America or France. Something tells me Durmstrang is less that satisfactory. However, seeing as my sister is currently studying in the States, I'm more inclined to go there. Not to mention, they are far more lax when it comes to studying the Dark Arts, after all, you should know what you're going up against.

"Second step, after we're good to go, we round up others who want out and do the same thing. If they want jobs in Britain, let them stay. No sense in fighting it. Lastly, we stay out of this thrice-damned war and celebrate because we managed to find a way out of dying or serving a fucked up maniac with emotional issues. Sounds good?"

Regulus nodded at him. 

"Brilliant. How long will it take to look into transfer papers?"

"About two or three days. In the meantime, we should just just lay low. Ease out of the fuckery we've gotten ourselves into."

"And what about your friend? The mudblood?" Evan asked. He knew that Sev quite liked her, even if most Slytherins didn't. 

Severus was silent for a few moments. He had completely forgotten about Lily during his planning. He frowned. 

"I'm not certain she'd want to leave her family. And she's a Gryffindor so it wouldn't be difficult for her to get a job. She should be just fine."

And so the trio went, planning until finally, Avery and Mulciber were banging on the door, begging to be let back in before curfew.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sev owls his sister(s), he and the Death-Eaters-in-training look at transfer papers and he cracks down on the Marauders for messing with other students.
> 
> Not necessarily in that order.
> 
> Yeah, this is basically a filler chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to PiffyEQ, legion11, Lizzybeth54, sevlandexplorer, HinataXAlucard999, selkie3 and yhk for motivating me to start this chapter early! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Meh nah own da series!

"Sev. Sev. Severus. SevERUS. SEVERUS. Merlin fucking damn it, who the fuck convinced you that this was an okay hour to wake up? It's far too early." Evan whispered in a nagging tone. 

Calmly, Severus looked up from his parchment, looked back down, dipped his quill in the ink and continued writing. As a teacher, he'd gotten accustomed to rising before the sun. He'd thought that his body's internal clock would have reverted to what it was at age fifteen, but such clearly wasn't the case. 

He'd then decided that he didn't want to suffer alone, and roused Evan, which turned out to be a Very Bad Idea. 

 _Dear Sera (and Mercury, because I_ know  _you are reading this over her shoulder)_ ,

_Under normal circumstances, you are aware that I would not bother with such sentimentalities, but I must ask you; are you well? Happy? Safe?_

_Due to the events that are beginning to take place in Great Britain, I believe it would be best for me to find myself and those around me a safer environment as soon as possible._

_Therefore, I will be accepting your offer of attending the Praestantia Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with_

"Have you decided whether you wish to attend school in France or America?" Severus asked his companion, who was torn between glaring at his friend and going back to sleep. 

"America. Reg said he found the boys' counterpart of Beauxbatons in Nice and that's where he wants to go. Apparently, he's going to get his parents to send him there," Evan muttered into his pillow, "We discussed all of this last night, or did you forget, along with the fact that human beings are supposed to get up after the sun?"

"I did not forget, I was reaffirming the decisions made." He didn't even bother responding to the other half of the question and resumed writing. 

_a good friend, who I assure you is almost as brilliant as I am. I miss you dearly and hope I will be able to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Sev_

Deftly rolling up the parchment and retrieving his wand, he cast a quick _Tempus_ and was genuinely surprised to that it was 4:17 in the morning.

He usually woke at five.

He shrugged it off as being a side effect of having been sent back into the past and pulled Evan up and out of his bed. 

"What are you-? Why? Hey!"

" _Idemque fiet_!"

The pair turned invisible, just as soon as Avery sat up in his bed and looked around, wand pointing in their direction. Apparently satisfied, he shoved it back under his pillow and was dead asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

"Mmph, phmm, mmmmhphm!"

Removing his hand from over Evan's mouth, he cast a silencing spell over both of them and proceeded to drag them both out of the dorms. 

"Where are we going, you insane piece of fuck?"

"Well, let's see. When one has written a letter, and needs to post it, where does one go?"

"The Astronomy Tower," Evan groused sarcastically. 

"Really?" asked Severus, injecting a good dose of false surprise into his voice,"I should have thought it was the Owlery."

"I hate you. So much," Evan murmured, and with good reason, seeing as he was currently being dragged through Hogwarts' hallowed halls, to post a letter to his batshit insane (yet also terrifyingly intelligent) friend's sister, so he could change schools because a madman with the emotional capacity of a thirteen year old girl on her period was trying to take over the country and he wanted no part in that shit. No way, no how. 

Stuck in his musing, he almost walked straight into McGonagall, only to be yanked out of the way by the aforementioned batshit insane (yet terrifyingly intelligent) friend. 

"She's one of the only Gryffindors with a brain in this school and she didn't even move out of the way. What is wrong with everyone this morning?" he grumbled. 

"I take it you weren't paying attention when I cast the Invisibility and Silencing Charms."

"I was busy being mad at you for waking me up at n ungodly hour of the day."

"Oh, come off it. We've still time to sleep before we have to get to Great Hall for breakfast. I just need to post this now so we can get a response by then."

"Grand," he muttered. 

Slipping into the Owlery, he watched as Severus's owl, a black eagle owl called Archimedes, swooped to take the letter after a sharp whistle and flew off into the sky. 

* * *

The trip back to the dungeons was quick and quiet. They made it back without anyone having noticed they were missing and were asleep as soon as the spells were removed.

Waking up for the second time found Evan more agreeable and Severus just as snarky as ever. All occupants of the dorm readied themselves in silence and prepared themselves to start the day. 

Severus kept his wand as close as he could without it actually being in his hand. He knew the others could handle themselves, but after what had happened the day before, he didn't put it past the Marauders to read the situation as "Snivellus is off limits, the rest of Slytherin is now fair game."

It turned out that it wasn't the Slytherins he needed to be worried for. 

As the group rounded a corner, the unmistakable sound of a duel, if it could even be called that, especially when half the participants couldn't even fight back, filled the air. 

Now, Severus had a temper, a serious vendetta against bullying and a grudge against the Marauders. 

When the latter two combined, the former _always_ came out to play. 

And so, Severus felt his blood begin to boil and was moving on automatic before anyone could even blink. His movements were silent, quick and precise as he once again put up a reflective shield, and froze Potter, Black and Pettigrew mid-hex. 

He could see Lupin going pale out of the corner of his eye and reaching for his wand, but it flew out of his grasp and into another, its owner clad in the blue and bronze of Ravenclaw House and simultaneously working to perform the counter-curses on his Housemate. 

Instead of the fire most had come to expect from him, he crossed his arms, dropped his voice and glared. The temperature in the room had gone positively _frigid._  

"Thank you, Kingsley. Xenophilius, are you alright?" he asked, not removing his gaze from the four miscreants in front of him. 

After receiving nods of affirmation from both, he continued. 

"I realise that I was somewhat selfish and in what I told you yesterday. So, clearly, amendments must be made. You're going to leave  _everyone_ alone. If I see or hear that any of you so much as spoke about hexing, injuring or otherwise deliberately humiliating any student in this castle, I swear what you have done to me, to any one of us in fact, will feel like a butterfly's kiss in comparison. Am I clear?" he hissed, removing the spell.

All three went for their wands, only for them to go flying into the hands of Evan, Mulciber and Avery, the latter two smirking nastily, the former smirking more more like a proud mama bear. 

Remus was still white-faced, and the other three inches toward him, clearly feeling trapped. 

"They aren't hurting anyone!" blurted Pettigrew, at the same time Black mulishly announced that they were just pranks and Potter accused him of only caring because he wanted to be in Lily's good books. 

He cast _Emensus Pede_ to be certain that they wouldn't be going anywhere and went from hissing to growling his words. 

"Aren't hurting anyone?  _Aren't hurting anyone?_ Are you even aware of how many people you've sent crying to the Hospital Wing with some sort of physical ailment with  _illegal_ hexes? Are you aware of how many students end up avoiding the Great Hall, the Library, their classes and even the bloody  _corridors_ because they know you'll be there waiting to hurt them? Because believe me, that's what you do. And that's why they aren't just pranks. Unless  _everyone_ finds it funny, it is not a prank and guess what? Half the participants, or should I say _victims_  of yours find them repulsive. And as for Evans's _good books_ , I haven't been in _those_ since First Year, as she just loves to point out. Lucky for you, I'm content where I am. Now, all of that said, am. I. Clear?"

Glaring mutinously, with the exception of Remus who who would've agreed to anything at that moment to get away from Severus and his Death Glare, the Marauders nodded. 

"Good." 

Satisfied, he turned to the two Ravenclaws. 

"I trust that I'll see you both at study group this evening?"

"Certainly."

And with that, the pair departed, Kingsley pressing Remus's wand into his hand on his way past. 

"Give them back their wands, gentlemen."

Still smirking, the other three Slytherins sauntered up to Severus, deposited the Gryffindors' wands somewhere near their persons and the quartet continued on their way to breakfast. 

"Oi! You planning on letting us go anytime soon?" came Black's voice from behind them. 

"It wears off in five minutes."

* * *

Severus had become very used to ignoring the outside world, which was extremely helpful when it came to Occlumency, and why he didn't care that everything stopped as soon as he stepped foot in the Great Hall.

Ignoring the fact that every sound and action had ceased, he strode over to the Slytherin table and seated himself next to Regulus. Evan seated himself across from the pair and Mulciber and Avery found themselves elsewhere. 

Slowly, everyone returned to whatever they were doing and Severus waited for the sound of chatter to build up to a point where it would swallow up their conversation before reaching anyone else's ears and addressed the others. 

"Has the post been delivered yet?" he asked Regulus. 

As if in answer to his question, the flurry of owls swooped down and Archimedes dropped a parcel and two letters into his lap. 

He absentmindedly rubbed the owl's head once with left hand while his right was acquiring bacon to feed him with. Archimedes snatched up the bacon, affectionately nipped at his fingers and went on his way. 

The first letter was from his sister(s) and the second from Lucius and Narcissa. 

He picked up the first letter and started to read. 

_Hi, Sev,_

_You always say you won't bother with sentimentalities and then proceed to ask us how we are anyway. And we always answer the exact same way: We're great!_

_I am so glad you've finally come to your senses. I think the teachers are, too, seeing as they can finally stop listening to me gush, 'cause you'll be here to show them in the flesh. Dean Everclear, especially, he says it's been ages since he heard of a student good enough to find ways to improve most standard potions, let alone do it without turning them into poison!_

_As for events in Great Britain, I'm glad you're smart enough to stay away from all that nonsense. It might be dangerous. I'm glad you're also bringing a friend, is it a boy or a girl? Are they cute? Please tell me it's a girl, ~~I need to get laid.~~  I need more friends. Mercury's great and all, but she's practically family and therefore I am obligated to find her annoying.  **Sev, this is Mercury, when you're coming, please bring something to cure delusion, I think Fina's finally gone 'round the bend.**_

_Anywaaaaaay, the transfer papers are in the parcel, as soon as you send them back, Headmistress Leadville will take care of everything, that is, correspondence with your Head of House and Headmaster, a portkey, enrolment, schedules and the like, we miss you too, and we'll see you in a bit! Also, take care of yourself, I can_ feel  _you ignoring your breakfast so you can read this._

_Love,_

_Seraphina ( **and Mercury who was most definitely reading this over her shoulder** )_

He found himself smiling as he read the letter; he'd missed his sisters so much. Sera was year behind him, and finding out who his grandfather was in his First Year had led to him asking, almost pleading with the man to fund her schooling elsewhere, which turned out to be Praestantia, as he wanted her to be as far away from their father as possible. Mercury was her first friend there and while not being blood related, both Severus and Seraphina considered her family. 

Of course, his grandfather had wanted something in return, that being that he would bring back honour to Prince name in Britain while Sera did so in the States. 

That had backfired majorly on his part, because Apollo Prince died in 1974 and Severus joined the Death Eaters a while after. The fortune had bypassed Eileen entirely and went straight to Severus, who had chosen not to access it until he'd graduated and used a small amount of it to fund his Mastery. 

He hadn't lied about Evan being brilliant. Essentially, Evan was to Arithmancy and Ancient Runes what Severus was to Potions and Defence Against The Dark Arts. Severus had gotten his Mastery at age eighteen, having spent the remainder of his Fifth Year, all his free time during Sixth and Seventh Years and a year after improving upon several standard potions and creating his own. He'd planned to apprentice with a Potions Master called Alistair Wigginton, who was the youngest Potions Master before him, having gained his at twenty-four. After he'd written a letter stating his accomplishments and sent it along with samples to prove his claims, Wigginton had contacted the Potions Guild and asked them to allow Severus to sit the exam early, saying that he'd done in three years what most people did in five, and while still in school to boot. He, of course, passed with flying colours and gained his Mastery. 

He folded the letter and tucked it inside a pocket, before shrinking the package and doing the same. He reached for a slice of toast and began to butter it, figuring that he would eat while he read. The goblet next to him filled itself with coffee and he settled back to see what Lucius and Narcissa had to say. 

_Dearest Severus,_

_We wish to congratulate you on finally besting those those impudent Gryffindors, and to extend the usual invitation for a week's stay at Malfoy Manor during the Summer and another for one of our exquisite balls, at which we will have a_ very _special guest._

 _It would be an honour to have you here, as it so often is and you do look so striking whenever you spend time_ taking care of yourself _and not hiding bent over a cauldron somewhere. We do hope to see you soon._

_Réponds vite,_

_Lucius and Narcissa of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy_

He folded and tucked that letter away as well. Having finished eating, and his goblet of coffee refilled and emptied thrice, he rose and motioned for Evan to follow. 

Their last O.W.L. being DADA, which they'd taken the day before, the Fifth Years had optional review classes and neither wished to attend. 

The pair moved quickly, heading out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeons where they could discuss their plans in privacy, but were cut off a short distance before they could reach the doors by a very angry redhead, whose green eyes were blazing. 

"How dare you?" spat Lily Evans. "You used Dark Magic on Sirius, James and Peter, today! Remus is traumatised! He hasn't said a word all morning! And you told them to stop playing pranks! You don't have the authority to do that, Snivellus!"

For the second time that morning, in the silence of Hogwarts' Great Hall, you could hear a pin drop. 

Refusing to let the hurt he felt from hearing her use the name that had been used to offend so many times, and refusing to return the favour in kind, he steeled himself and spoke. 

"I believe I misheard. Did you just say I used Dark Magic on Black, Potter and Pettigrew?" 

"That's exactly what I said!"

"Well, I'll just take this moment to let you know that you've been misinformed. What I used is a modified Sticking Charm to stick their feet to the floor so they'd listen to me. If that counts as Dark Magic, everyone from Second Year and above who attends Professor Flitwick's classes has performed Dark Magic. As for me not having the authority to tell them to stop playing "pranks", someone had to. They were hurting people and few prefects or teachers, if any, did anything!"

"They weren't hurting anybody, unlike you!"

Whipping around so that he faced everyone, Severus cast  _Sonorus_  and began to speak, anger evident in his voice. 

"By show of hands, how many of you have had a "prank" played on you by James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and/or Remus Lupin?" 

Two or three mousy looking Gryffindors raised their hands, about half of Ravenclaw, and three-quarters of both Slytherin and Hufflepuff raised their hands. 

"Those of you who later had to be taken to the Hospital Wing, could you wave?"

Almost all the hands moved back and forth in the air.

"Those of you who were subject to illegal hexes, could you wave?"

The amount of hands that waved this time were much less, but still a distinct amount. 

"Those of you who actually found these "pranks" funny, raise your hands."

Three-quarters of Gryffindor raised their hands along with a few Ravenclaws, some Slytherins and no Hufflepuffs, while the other hands went down. 

"All of those who are in agreement that the Marauders should stop playing pranks unless they are _completely_  harmless, against Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors alike, raise your hand."

Along with the entirety of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin and a quarter of Gryffindor, Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Vector, Sinistra, Cartagh, Hagrid and Babbling raised their right hands. 

He turned back to the now less irate witch who was now the same colour as her hair.

"I might not have authority, but they do. Majority rules, motion carries."

And as he went to walk past her, Evan by his side, very smug, she grabbed his arm, stammering. 

"Wait, I'm sorry! I didn't- I never meant-"

"If you'll excuse me, Evans, I was just leaving."

And so, he continued on his way, congratulating himself over keeping his cool and kicking himself for feeling bad for humiliating her like that.

She might have been out of line and a terrible friend, but embarrassing anyone like that was not okay.

He cringed as he remembered the students he'd belittled and insulted. He was just bitter and angry at the world and he'd taken it out on them. They hadn't deserved that. 

"Hey? You alright?"

"Fine."

"When one has an argument with one's oldest friend, one generally does not feel fine afterwards."

"Yeah, well, sucks to be them. Now, drop it."

"We're talking about this later, or so help me, I'm telling Narcissa you've been living off of coffee and toast again."

"Fine. But, for now, drop it. Please, Rose."

He tacked the rarely used nickname onto the end and could feel Evan's internal alarm bells going off. 

They continued walking in silence, heading toward one of the many abandoned classrooms that the dungeons housed. 

Slipping into the first one he saw, he pulled the parcel out of his pocket and resized it, placing it on an empty desk. 

He opened up the package and divided its contents in two taking half for himself and handing the other half to Evan. 

He immersed himself in writing out information about himself, and almost missed Evan's question. 

"Is it later yet?"

"No."

"Fuck it, we're talking about this. You're upset and when you're upset, you're stupid."

"Which is why you should leave me alone."

"It's exactly why I shouldn't leave you alone!"

"But, you're going to!"

"Excuse me! I will be doing no such thing!"

"But-"

"I am worried about you, okay. You spend almost all your free time studying or in the Lab, and you're neglecting yourself. You barely eat, rarely sleep and I refuse to lose you because of some grade-O bitch and a couple of jealous assholes! I don't want my best friend to leave me."

His mind was trying to process that after so long, there was actually someone who cared about him, really and truly. He wanted to say something, to reassure him that he wasn't going anywhere, to thank him, but he couldn't seem to kick himself into gear, which meant that he was just standing there gaping. 

It also meant he didn't move when the blonde menace wrapped himself around him and he had to struggle to raise his arms and hug back. 

Neither was sure exactly how long they stood there, until Severus moved to finish the paperwork and found it was almost time for lunch. 

Neither felt particularly like moving, so they called for one of the elves to bring the meal and ate in the dusty, abandoned classroom, while they finished up their escape forms and readied themselves to leave. 

Evan turned to him, the slightly panicked look replaced by a more common mischievous one. 

"Seeing as Narcissa isn't here, it is my duty to take over and say this. First impressions are highly important, therefore-"

"Don't say it." 

Severus knew what was coming, having been subjected to the treatment many, many times as an adult whenever he pissed either Lucius or Narcissa off. 

"Makeover."

Merlin, help him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, lemme know if you liked it, and all the mistakes are belong to me.
> 
> And yeah, yeah, I know, I know, lame ending. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sev gets his makeover, a discussion takes place, a jealous bitch gets her dues and Dumbledore interferes. 
> 
> Again, not necessarily in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the amazing people who are reading this for your amazing support, y'all are the real MVPs.

"Hold still!"

"No!"

"But-"

"I have sat still for the last two hours and we've missed lunch! Let me move!""

"Damn it! Severus Snape, you are going to let me make you pretty as fuck and I'll not have you ruining it by moving!"

"Fuck you, Wilkes! My arse is asleep!"

"We don't have much more to- Stop fucking squirming- Damn it! _Petrificus Totalus_!"

Evan Rosier shook his head at the pair and waited patiently for Severus to break out of the spell. Moments later, he was back to spitting curse words and moving like a trapped eel.

Ransom Wilkes, finally out of the Hospital Wing after a Quidditch accident, had been delighted to try her hand at "fixing" Severus. He was sure, now, that she was regretting that decision. 

Severus actually had quite a striking appearance, one that turned heads when he had actually had bothered to get more than three hours of sleep, remembered to eat and didn't subsist almost solely on coffee for days at a time. 

Like most wizards and witches, he had at least one out-of-the-ordinary feature. For most, it was obvious, like a rare eye colour. Unlike the muggle world, it wasn't uncommon to see someone walking around with turquoise or gold eyes. It was seen as a physical manifestation of a person's magic. If not, it showed in a more passive manner, such as the generally quickened healing process and heightened pain tolerance, or like Evan, somewhat enhanced strength, or maybe, Wilkes's speed. And honestly, it had astonished many a pureblood, that this scrawny half-blood from nowhere had gotten quite the package. The intelligence, the memory, and the _eyes_. Even among the wizards, where things like this were common, his eyes were an abnormality. Much like brown eyes, his were a violet that usually looked dark until the light hit them and they changed _completely_. 

The greasy hair was simply a byproduct of spending near almost all his time bent over a cauldron in an attempt to avoid being hexed in the hallways. Given that he hadn't had time for that lately, all Wilkes really had to do was trim it, seeing as it was almost reaching to his shoulder blades. However, Severus refused to trust Wilkes with anything sharp near his person and the five minute process had turned into thirty, leaving Severus with slightly shorter hair that looked more blue than black in certain lightings and Ransom with a new understanding of just how slippery Severus could be. 

The crooked nose was to be expected, after being broken by the Marauders when he was at school, and his father when he was at home. Of course, he was extremely resistant to the method of fixing that, which was to re-break it, and perform a spell that would return it to what it was before it had been broken about twenty times or so. It had taken both of them holding up as many Silencing Charms and Binding Curses as they knew for a good forty-three minutes and six seconds. After which, Severus promptly thanked both in between layers of sarcasm, anger and curses, seeing as he was now the proud owner of a straight nose which was much more proportionate to his face. 

The sallow complexion would go away and stay away, given a short amount of time, as long as he ate and slept regularly enough. For now, though, Wilkes had to content herself with shoving him into different outfits and altering them to draw away from that. 

"That's it! You're fucking done, now." Severus groaned, stepping away from Wilkes who was still trying to attack him with clothing. 

And just in time, too, because at that moment, a tiny First Year popped her head into the room, announcing that the Headmaster wished to speak with him. 

"Very well, I'll be up soon."

After a double take and a nod, she disappeared. 

"Soon? Not immediately?" asked Evan, raising an eyebrow. 

"We still have to send these," Severus nodded at the transfer papers. 

"He's the Headmaster! We can't just leave him waiting!"

Having lost interest in the boys after hearing that her victim had to leave, Wilkes hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and was the second out the door. 

Severus rolled his eyes and took his time packing up his things. 

"You're not. I am. And do you really want to chance him denying our transfers? After that stunt I pulled with his pet Gryffindors, I doubt he'll be happy with me. Especially since I'm constantly "terrorising" them," mocked the Slytherin. 

Evan let out an undignified snort and with that that, the pair were on their way, neither noticing the beady eyes stating out at them from a corner. 

* * *

The trip to the Owlery was mostly uneventful, that is, aside from the appreciative whispers that followed the two. 

The trip to the Headmaster's office after they split, however. Well. 

"Oi! Snivellus!"

Hearing the voices of those whom he believed to be some of the most irritating people the castle had ever housed, he quickened his pace, not so much as to seem afraid, but enough to put a fair amount of distance between them. 

"Hey! Sev!"

Realising that he honestly couldn't avoid all of them, especially if they'd brought  _her_ with them, despite knowing every single nook and cranny the castle had, secret or otherwise, he stopped in his tracks and turned, noting a grin on Lily's face as she saw all the people around and an unsettling smirk on Potter and Black's as they noticed the same thing. Pettigrew was grinning and Lupin looked almost sick. Mary MacDonald was clutching onto his arm and looked wary. 

"Gentlemen. Evans. MacDonald," he noted, nodding at each in turn, "Is there something you required of me?"

Nodding vigorously, Potter turned and planted a sloppy kiss on Lily's lips. 

Cheers rose up in the corridor, and while Severus expected to feel sick, he didn't. He might not have liked it, but he'd had two decades to get over it. Not that they knew that. 

"Congratulations! Now, are you planning to do the same to Black, or can I leave? I'm already late for a meeting."

He ignored the stunned faces of the pair mentioned and their cronies, turning his gaze to Lily, who was yet again as red as her hair. 

"But- You're supposed- I-"

He wasn't sure if it was his patience, or his rose-coloured glasses that had snapped, but something did, and he was done. 

"I am not supposed to do anything, least of all, for you. When have you ever done anything for me? Where were you, during the last five years, when I was being tormented just for existing? Where were you, oh, high and mighty Gryffindor princess, when literally anybody was being tormented by these dunderheads? I've come to realise that you are just as much, if not more so prejudiced than any pureblood, or even Tuney, for Merlin's sake!"

"But we're best-"

" _Don't you dare finish that sentence._ "

More than one person flinched at the tone of his voice.

"We might have been, once, but we sure as hell aren't now. You've changed, for the worse, and maybe, so have I, but at least I'm willing to admit it. Now, you're just somebody that I used to know, and someone that I don't care to know any longer. So, as I said, congratulations. And goodbye."

And with that, he turned on his heel, outwardly as calm and collected as he'd ever been, and inwardly battling between falling to pieces and seething with anger. 

He walked away. 

* * *

The trip to Dumbledore's office was both familiar and unfamiliar as he moved swiftly and silently through the tower. 

Not having been given the password, he started guessing, beginning at Chocolate Frogs and ending at Peppermint Humbugs, when the gargoyle swept aside and allowed him passage. 

The stairway began to turn and he took the time to get his head in order, pushing certain memories to the forefront, dragging others back and yet still locking other away. 

He let himself drift for a moment, letting his thoughts disappear and steeled himself for the meeting. 

Slipping into the doorway, he seated himself in the chair opposite Dumbledore's desk and waited for him to finish conversing with the portrait of Dippet, who, instead cleared his throat and inclined his head toward Severus. The Headmaster turned in his chair and smiled serenely at the teenager. 

"Ah, Mr. Snape. Pleasure to see you. Sherbet Lemon?"

"Why have you called me here, Headmaster?"

Although it didn't seem to be that way, the Headmaster was startled. Every other time Severus had been called to this office, he'd been tense, wary, and confrontational. Granted, that had been his overall demeanour, when you added sullen and irritable to the list, but it had been amplified tenfold whenever he set foot in this office. 

Now, however, he seemed almost as though he belonged there, posture relaxed but mind and body alert, easily meeting the Headmaster's eyes, every movement far too graceful for a fifteen year old half blood Slytherin raised in the slums of Cokeworth. 

Albus didn't like it one bit. 

Still, he nodded and smiled, as though he wasn't bothered at all. 

"About your recent behaviours, specifically what happened at breakfast today, you do realise that you were quite out of line?"

"I was not, Headmaster."

"Yes, you were. As a Slytherin and a troublemaker, yourself, you had no right to dictate the activities of your peers, especially those outside your own house."

"I had every right. I, alongside many other students, have been hurt, physically, mentally, emotionally and perhaps even socially, by them and seeing as no one in a position of authority decided to take action, the duty was left to someone else. I decided to take up that role. And also, as I said to Evans, I might not have authority, but the teachers and students, prefects, and Head Boy and Girl, all of whom agreed that they should not play any more harmful pranks, do. And, yes I am a Slytherin. I am ambitious, cunning, intelligent, subtle and I can take care of myself. What of it? As for being a troublemaker, do you have the word of anyone who does not wear the Gryffindor colours on their chest? Have you asked the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws I tutor during detention? Have you asked the Slytherins, whom I  _live with_?"

He scoffed. 

"Did you know, that you are referred to, by Voldemort's followers, as his best recruiter? Isolating the other students and allowing them to be picked on, driving them away from the Light and towards the Dark. Such could have been my fate, although, I suppose it matters little, seeing as I will be out of your hair soon enough."

"Oh? You will be leaving us?" 

How could this student say such things? How could he know? 

"You should receive a letter detailing my transfer from this  _fine_ establishment, within the next twenty-four hours."

Perhaps if he kept him talking, he could figure it out. 

"I imagine Professors Slughorn and Blades will be discouraged to see you go."

"Professor Blades, perhaps. Professor Slughorn, on the other hand, will be quite thankful."

"But he is your Head of House, surely not?"

"He is my Head of House, yes, but he takes his cues from you, Headmaster, and so sees us as of little value, unless we possess money or fame. Both of which, I lack."

No one was aware of Severus's inheritance of the Prince family fortune, aside from Seraphina and Mercury, and he intended to keep it that way. 

Albus had spoken with many people, above and below his station, and none had hurt his pride so much as this young man. 

"What of Miss Evans?"

The apathetic stare Severus had been holding hardened into a glare, as he felt the prodding at his mind grow stronger. 

"You will find, that she and I are no longer friends," he spat. 

Irritated, and now weary, he thought  _Fuck it,_ and pushed up his Occlumency shields with as much force as he could muster, without throwing the man out of his chair. 

"Good day, Headmaster, and kindly stay _out_ of my mind."

He left the dazed old man to think over their conversation and almost stormed on his way to the dungeons, where he almost knocked over Avery. He needed to calm down. Which he unfortunately, could not do, due to the fact that he had a study group soon. Grabbing his bag, he summoned the necessary books and set course for the Library. 

* * *

Upon arrival at the Library, he nodded at the Librarian, Fantasia Cartagh, and her assistant, Irma Pince. Both smiled back and he continued on his way. 

Finding the usual nook, hidden in a corner at the back of the Magical History section, he slipped into a chair across from Xeno and raised an eyebrow at Amelia and Kingsley, both of whom were quietly but heatedly talking about...something. 

"Amelia thinks coffee is better than tea. Kingsley insists otherwise."

"I'll have to agree with Amelia on this one. What about you?"

"Tea has more health benefits and keeps away Hungles  _and_ Wrackspurts. Very useful."

"Good to know. However, since we're evenly divided, this looks like an "agree-to-disagree" situation, and we can get started on our Transfiguration revision."

He waited until they'd all opened their texts to cast _Muffliato_ and bring up the topic he'd wanted to. 

"Before we get started, I'm already aware that you are all both trustworthy and fair, so, there's something I need to tell you, and a favour I need to ask."

The the trip shot him worried looks, but none interrupted. 

"You all know of the activities of You-Know-Who here in Britain, correct?"

"You haven't joined him, have you?" Amelia blurted, her worried look intensifying. 

"No! Their so-called Dark Lord is a liar, cheat, thief and a hypocrite to boot. However, there are people who would attempt to force me, so, I have arranged for a transfer to the Praestantia Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with a few others in my House. I will likely be gone by Monday."

"When did you organise all of this? Where did you get the information?"

"I received and sent back the transfer papers this morning. The information was obtained through my grandfather, Apollo Prince."

"And how do we know what you are telling us is true?"

Having once again expected the question, after all, he was dealing with two Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff who went into law enforcement, he pulled the vial of Veritaserum out of his pocket and pressed into the nearest hand, Xeno's. 

"Veritaserum."

The worried look was replaced by an incredulous one. 

"You just walk around with one of the most powerful truth serums known to the Wizarding World?"

Why was everyone so surprised by that? 

"Always be prepared."

The three shared a look and Xeno passed the vial back to him. 

He really needed to have a chat with his friends about trusting people based on their conviction alone. 

"And this...favour?"

"Simple. Find out those who wish to leave, whether it be Hogwarts, or Britain entirely and let me know, via Owl Post, mirror or some other form of communication, that is, if you don't wish to get them out, yourselves."

"You have my word, that I will do my best. And if that's not good enough, I'll do even better!"

"You have my word as well."

"And mine."

"Good. Now, from one life-threatening situation to another. Do any of you understand what's going on with Transfiguration? I'm hopeless."

He didn't actually need the help, he had enough knowledge on the subject for all of them, and then some. But, still, it was nice to have reinforcement and made a good subject changer. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Dumbles; we meet Headmistress Praestantia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to formally apologize for dropping off the face of the Earth. 
> 
> Unfortunately, my WiFi was down for /quite/ a while and when I got it back up, the chapters I'd pre written were basically deleted, so, I ended up rewriting this one from scratch! 
> 
> Besides all that, my teachers decided they'd set courseworks and end of terms back to back so for a while I was so distracted I ended up with writer's block. I opened this and just sat and stared for a good ten minutes trying to figure out where I was coming from and where I'd been going with this. But then, I read your comments and I decided that I owed to all of you, and myself to finish this, so, here we are! This chapter is really just another filler, if I'm being absolutely honest, just so I can get back into my groove and because of that it's pretty short. Still, enjoy! 
> 
> That said, back into the story we go! And thank you, thank you, thank you, to all of you who commented in my absence, especially to PiffyEQ and Lizzybeth74 in particular for being the dedicated, amazing people they are!
> 
> Seriously, you two are amazing.

Severus could not sleep.

That wasn't anything new, of course, but, as a teacher, he'd had free run of the castle at night. He could stalk the halls as much as he wished. 

Hell, as a teacher, he'd been  _expected_ to roam the halls at night. Now, though, if he got caught out of bed, that was a detention and twenty points down for Slytherin. 

On the other hand, though, he'd be gone shortly anyway, and his insomnia, coupled with paranoia and fragments of nightmares every time he drifted between wakefulness and deep, deep sleep, refused to let him close his eyes for more than a few minutes.

Earlier on in the night, around the actual curfew, he'd taken a Dreamless Sleep, which had only served to put him out for four hours as opposed to the usual eight. He could have taken another, of course, but he didn't want to risk addiction, or overdose, for that matter. 

He could, however, risk being found by Slughorn or Minerva. Having taken over Slughorn's patrols and being paired with Minerva, he knew both of their paths like the back of his hand. Surely, he could avoid them both. 

Of course, he could just replace the charms he'd put on himself and Evan earlier, but this was way too simple to need magic. Just as a precaution, however, grabbing his arm holster from beneath his pillow, he secured it on his person, placing his wand into it right after. 

Feet hitting the floor without a sound, he moved as lightly as possible, out the dorms, into the common room, and then the corridors in almost no time at all. He stood stock still at the top of the stairs, waited for Minerva to pass, scampered away in the ten minutes it took for Slughorn to arrive and continued on his way, setting his path due North, and up the stairs, right to the Astronomy Tower. 

He made it as far as the fourth floor, before footsteps caught his attention. They weren't loud and heavy like Hagrid's, or clicking against the stone like the heels on Flitwick's favourite dress shoes. 

He groaned as he recognised the slight drag of fuzzy slippers, signifying the presence of one Albus Dumbledore. He could, on one hand, completely ignore the man, and just slip behind the tapestry of Maarten the Massive, taking the secret passageway he knew it concealed, or, he could confront the man, catching him off guard _and_ getting the last word. 

Turning on his heel, he tapped a foot against the stone, and crossed his arms, drumming his fingers against this right bicep. 

* * *

Dumbledore could not begin to fathom what on Earth had happened. One moment, he'd been following the child, having been informed that he was, for whatever godforsaken reason, wandering the castle at an unholy hour. The next, he was watching said child look the very _picture_ of impatience as he waited for the Headmaster to speak. It was simply _preposterous_.  

"Headmaster," greeted Severus, as though he weren't breaking one of the school's ancient rules. 

"Mr. Snape. I trust you are aware that students are not allowed out of their dormitories beyond a certain hour?"

Dumbledore knew that Snape knew breaking curfew was against the rules. What he didn't know, however, was what exactly had happened to evoke such a change in the teen. 

The Slytherin had gone from tetchy, hyper vigilant and perpetually cross, to unruffled, analytical and somehow, graceful. 

Severus moved fluidly, as though he were made of water. Every action was punctuated by an unconscious flourish, every word enunciated clearly; gone was the odd accent that had plagued the boy, obscuring his words and making them difficult to understand. 

It had been replaced by a voice that purred more often than it grumbled, and was deep and soft and velvety.

He took a moment to observe the child, and was completely baffled. 

The boy, growth stunted by his love for coffee and almost nonexistent eating habits, stood at 5'5". A full two inches below most of the others in his year. He was much thinner than even some of the first years, again due to the fact that he rarely ate. 

Those aside, however, after his recent makeover, it was difficult to find flaws in his appearance. 

His hair, reaching almost to his shoulder blades, was now silky instead of greasy and it glowed almost blue in the dim light. 

His nose was straight and far more proportionate to his face, as were his teeth, which were now stain free and pearly white. 

His eyes glittered like amethysts, whenever he bothered to step into the light, and were reminiscent of onyx at any other time. 

Aside from his physical appearance, the Slytherin was intelligent beyond belief, a prodigy when it came to Potions, the Dark Arts and Defence against them, likely due to his understanding of the actual Dark magic. 

He already had the way paved before him to enter the Voldemort's services, but if Dumbledore provided him with a way out, then the boy would have choice but to do as he asked. After all, it was always handy to have a Slytherin indebted to you.

With his acute perception, and the trust of  _his_ Inner Circle, Severus could likely make a _perfect_ spy. All he needed to do, was stroke the child's ego a bit, and that would be that. 

Another look at him, and Dumbledore realized he had missed Severus's reply, which had no doubt some snarky comment. 

"Yes, yes, of course," Dumbledore muttered, ignoring the odd look on the child's face, "Now, ah, I believe we should take this conversation to my office."

"Actually, Headmaster, with, all due respect, of course, I am of the belief that I should return to my dormitory, in the interest of getting some rest. As you know, I have _quite_ the day tomorrow."

The look, Albus found, was actually a cool glare, that had him even more perplexed than before.

What on Earth had taken place for this gawky, short-tempered, awkward child to become so drastically unlike himself?

He was so confused, that he nearly missed Severus's scoff about barmy, old meddlers as he swept past him to return to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

The next morning saw Albus Dumbledore facing a very irate Natali Praestantia. Headmistress of Praestantia Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, founded by Adari Praestantia in the early fourteen-hundreds, she was quite the witch. 

She was a slight woman, seeming almost delicate, but her fierceness and intelligence reassured that she was not one to be trifled with. She was also a force that Dumbledore found himself reckoning with. 

"I may have been Headmistress for only twenty years, and I'm _certainly_ no Brit, but _gods above, man_ , even I could tell you this is not the way to run a school! Your students have been hexing and throwing curses at each other as though they were what? Merlin damned Aurors! I think not!" 

Brunette hairs untucked themselves from a neatly pinned bun as magic crackled through the air. Eyes narrowed behind black framed glasses, and it was clear that this woman was not only displeased, she was fucking _pissed_. 

"Now, Natali, I assure you-" 

Dumbledore tried to placate the woman, he knew she wouldn't understand. After all, she had only just turned fifty. 

"At this point, I could not be bothered what you assure me! I just viewed your memories of the boys who are to attend my school, and the way you've treated them, and allowed them to be treated is utterly ridiculous! I looked so that I could see the standard and intelligence of my students and instead, I see that this school is becoming an asylum!"

"Natali, my dear gi-" 

" ** _Do not call me that!_** " 

"The students are perf-" 

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you have a group of boys who run around casting illegal hexes, and as a part of this group, you have a werewolf roaming this school, one that has already attacked a student. If this got out of hand, both of them could have been _killed_. Tell me, what on Earth were you thinking and just what do you plan to do to rectify this?" 

Dumbledore's entire being seemed to harden and age in a matter of seconds. The twinkle in his eye had an edge to it, and his serene smile became that much less welcoming. 

"I was thinking that those boys deserved a chance. Mister Lupin has not acted out in such a manner before, and Mister Snape has a history of interfering with them, where he does not belong. There is war brewing, Natali, and these boys are in danger. Allowing Mister Lupin to stay with such good gentlemen as Misters Potter, Black and Pettigrew could only lead to good things. And as much as I hate to admit it, Mister Snape is travelling along a dark path, one upon which he cannot be stopped." 

"Have you even tried, Headmaster Dumbledore?" 

"I-" 

"You have not, and don't even attempt to deny it. I looked into that Pensieve, and do you know what I saw? I saw a young man, with more potential than I've seen in quite a while, cast away because your House of ambition and cunning was where he was best fit. I saw a young man targeted by those who you've placed above him, and relentlessly bullied while being pushed away from his peers. I saw a young man who, after nearly losing his life after the taunts of and carelessness of one of your precious Gryffindors, was made to keep silent. Albus Dumbledore, I am ashamed to know that you stand amongst us as a Headmaster. That boy, all of your students, in fact, deserve so much better." 

In an attempt to compose herself, Natali smoothed the front of her dress suit, and waved a hand. Her hair smoothed and soon it was as though she hadn't just chewed out one of the most acclaimed wizards in history. 

"I must say, you have your ancestor's temper." 

She levelled Hogwarts' Headmaster with a look that promised action. 

"I have their patience as well. If this is not resolved as soon as possible, the Council of Heads will hear about this, and should it come to that, I may be able to save your werewolf from execution, but not expulsion. Nor can I promise to save his friends from the same." 

"Certainly, Natali. This will blow over and be resolved in no time at all, and we will let this be a reminder that we should both keep to our affairs, yes?"

"We will let this be a reminder that I can also advocate for  _your_ expulsion. If they knew what I knew, that you don't truly care for the well-being of those studemts that you find unsatisfactory, they would not hesitate to relieve you of your position." 

Natali is many things. She is hotheaded, she can be impatient, she is strict but fair and she can bee too critical. She is also sane, which is why the safety of the children takes first priority at all times. After all, they _are_ the future. 

With one last Look over her shoulder, she moves to the Floo, preparing to leave after having delivered a Portkey, and a missive for her new students. 

"Good day, Headmaster." 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, lame ending. 
> 
> Anyhway, all mistakes are belong to me yadda, yadda, blah, blah.


End file.
